


First Christmas

by hktk



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: It was an exciting time. Christmas was just around the corner, and that was one of Sora’s favorite times of the year. He’d never experienced a REAL Christmas, but Shisho kept saying how it’ll be a good time—that he’d make it a good time for Sora.





	First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! EVERYONE! This is a secret santa gift for tsumoogle at twitter! Happy late holidays and a happy new year!
> 
> I'm glad to have participated! I was totally out of my element writing Switch as a whole, but I hope I was able to do them justice! Special thanks to Nao for beta! 
> 
> Happy new year!!

The Secret Room was colder than usual this time of year. Sora’s hands shook a little as he tried to move them to warm them up, blowing warmth on them. _Puff, puff_. And another _puff_ , too. He smiled, though, sitting down on one of chairs at a table, kicking his legs. 

It was an exciting time. Christmas was just around the corner, and that was one of Sora’s favorite times of the year. He’d never experienced a _real_ Christmas, but Shisho kept saying how it’ll be a good time—that he’d make it a good time for Sora. 

So Sora was thankful. He had gotten a few gifts, or at least made what he thought were good gifts, for the two people that brought color to his previously monochromatic life. He just had to wait. 

Shisho was the first to show up, entering the Secret Room with a few bags in his hands. Sora jumped to his feet, nearly knocking over his gifts on the table, and rushed to his Shisho’s side. 

“Shisho! Sora missed you!” 

Natsume pats Sora’s head, laughing quietly. “Sora, I missed you tOO. Now, let’s gather aroUND, set things up, before that other man gets hERE.” 

Despite the nonchalant and perhaps even cold way he referred to Tsumugi-senpai, Sora could tell that his colors were filled with nothing but warmth. He drew away from Natsume, smiling very widely and nodding, with a determined look shining in his eyes. 

“Right! Sora will help Shisho with anything! What should Sora do?” 

Natsume set the bags, which were actually quite a lot, he had been holding down on a table, pulling a few smaller bags out and handing them to Sora. Sora curiously peered into them, finding things like tinsel and other decorations fit for the season. Sora tilted his head, looking back up at Natsume. 

Natsume only smiled, turning away. His colors were very bright, very warm, very loving, as he spoke to Sora, even if he wasn’t talking about anything particularly bright, warm, loving. “Sora, I need you to put up those things to make it fesTIVE. That guy will be here soon with moRE, but for now, please decorate as you see fIT. You may do it however you lIKE, so long as it makes you haPPY.” 

Sora tilted his head further, then looked back down in the bags. A broad grin spread over his face, and he nodded exuberantly, setting a bag down and pulling out the beginning of a string of tinsel. “Roger, Shisho! Sora will make sure it’s extra, extra, extra festive and colorful!” 

He ran to the other side of the room, letting the tinsel drag behind him and out of the bag. He slid the ladder over, holding it up to the bookshelf and climbing onto it. With his tongue stuck out in concentration, Sora held up the tinsel as high as he could reach along the shelf, arms splayed on either side. 

It was then that he realized he had no way to hold the tinsel up. He blinked a few times, but he was _very_ determined to get it to stay up. He wouldn’t panic, he wouldn’t! But just when he was about to give up... 

Natsume cleared his throat down next to the ladder, and when Sora looked down at him, Natsume had a roll of tape in his hands. Sora’s eyes brightened, and he smiled, letting go of the tinsel with one hand to take the tape. 

“Shisho! Thank you! Sora really appreciates it...” he said, taping up the beginning of the tinsel along the wall. His tongue stuck out again, and Natsume chuckled. 

“Be careful now, SorA. Do not fall from the laddER, and make sure you watch your step with the decoratIONS. Don’t trip over thEM.” 

Sora saluted. “Of course! Sora will be careful, just for Shisho!” 

Natsume continued to smile, perhaps even wider, and left Sora to his own devices. Sora dutifully hung up every decoration in the bag along the walls and ceiling, being extra, extra careful. There was even a small, fold out tree made from cardboard that he set up on a table. 

The ladder beneath him wobbled as he reached, reached, reached for a spot on the ceiling left uncovered, but he kept reaching. Just a little more, a little, little—

The ladder went out from under him, and Sora fell backwards. He tried to cover his head so he at least wouldn’t hit it that hard when he hit the ground. Eyes clenched shut tightly, Sora braced himself. 

But he never did hit the ground, even as a worried scream sounded throughout the room. It was almost like he was levitating... No. Two arms wrapped securely around his chest. He blinked, uncovering his head and glancing upwards. Brown eyes stared back down at him, and the mop of blue hair ruffled a bit as its owner set Sora gently on the ground, on his own two feet. He held onto him for a few more seconds, seemingly nervous, before finally letting go. 

“... senpai!” Sora exclaimed, both relieved and excited. He turned to him—before he could even finish turning, Sora had his arms thrown around him. “You saved Sora~! HaHa!” 

Tsumugi stumbled a step backwards from the impressive embrace, but he simply wrapped his arms around Sora, too, patting his head. “It’s alright, Sora-kun. It’s nice to see you.” 

“Ah, so you decided to be useful for oNCE?” remarked Natsume. 

Sora nuzzled his face into Tsumugi’s chest, then drew away, even as Tsumugi sighed at Natsume. Tsumugi pat Sora’s head again, then turned to Natsume, smiling slightly. “I did try... I’m glad that I could save him! He’s alright.” 

“It is too bad that you had to scream before doing sO,” rebuked Natsume, turning away in order to pull something from another bag and set it on the table. He held up what appeared to be a few tablets to the light of the Secret Room before placing them into a pot fashioned after a cauldron. Sora teetered on his tiptoes, peeking around Tsumugi while clinging to his arm to see exactly what Natsume was doing. “My poor ears will never recover from such a shrill scrEECH... Regardless, I am happy that _Sora_ is alrIGHT.” 

Sora nearly fell over with how far he had been leaning, but he caught himself, even if he _did_ stumble a few steps. “HiHi... ☆ Shisho, what are you cooking?” 

Natsume still had the cauldron-pot combination, stirring something around in it slowly, as if what was inside was thicker than water. Natsume’s eyes sparkled as Sora leaned forward, hurrying over to stand on the other side of the table. 

“It is a special witch’s brEW. You may not be able to stand iT, but if you dO, then you will have excellent luck in this upcoming yeAR.” 

Sora bounced on his heels, fingers clutching the edge of the table. The color of this “witch’s brew” was certainly nothing dangerous or disgusting—instead, it was a pleasant color—the color of sweetness, of happiness, comparable to sunflowers, to the sun itself, to a day at the amusement park while holding both Shisho’s and Senpai’s hands. 

So he couldn’t hide his excitement very well. His broad smile was enough to give it away, but his tone was even more so. “Shisho! Sora’s done with the decorations, though... Ah, wait, Sora forgot the last one!” 

He turned on his heels, nearly so quickly he fell again, and picked up the tinsel that had fallen in the near accident. Tsumugi paused, then laughed, holding out his arms down to Sora. 

“Here. I’ll try to be useful again...” 

Sora looked from the ceiling, with another determined look, and Tsumugi’s hands before taking them. He climbed on top of Tsumugi, who knelt down more, and situated himself on the elder’s shoulders. After a moment of steadying, he stood up, and finally, Sora could position the decoration on the ceiling, taping it down so that it hung quietly, loosely, beautifully. He laughed, tugging on the ends of Senpai’s hair. 

“A-Ah, Sora-kun, please... I asked you last time not to—” 

“Careful now, you brUTE,” warned Natsume, watching them with equally careful eyes. “If you drop hIM, I will kill yOU.” 

Tsumugi laughed nervously. “I-I won’t, Natsume-kun... Anyway, is everything done now, Sora-kun?” 

Sora still tugged on his hair, then pat his head. “Yep! Sora finished everything! Senpai, Shisho, did Sora do a good job?” 

There was a pause as both of them looked around at their own little winter wonderland, here, hidden away, tucked away in the Secret Room. Tsumugi started speaking first. 

“I think you did a wonderf—”

“You did a wonderful job, SoRA. You exceeded my expectations completeLY, and I can feel the magic channeling through every little detail you’ve put into the decoratIONS.” 

Sora laughed happily, shaking around on Tsumugi’s shoulders before somehow slithering away. “HaHiHuHeHo~☆ Sora is happy! Shisho and Senpai’s colors are happy, too!” 

Natsume’s smile softened as Sora came to stop in front of the table again. The bunsen burner was off, now, and Natsume simply whisked the contents of the cauldron. Every bit of his mannerisms seemed calculated, Sora thought—he really was creating a special witch’s brew, wasn’t he? He was being so careful! 

A few moments later, Natsume set the cauldron down; both of his arms swept out to the side, and he smiled almost menacingly. “... It is finISHED.”

Sora bounced on his heels again. Tsumugi came to stand behind him, after finally removing his winter coat and hanging it up. Even he looked curiously at the cauldron-pot. Natsume poured the contents of said cauldron-pot into three different mugs—a thicker, brown, sweet-looking liquid poured out, careful. Natsume pulled star shaped, plush marshmallows into each cup.

“You said that’s a witch’s brew? But that’s just hot choc—” 

Tsumugi promptly shut up as Natsume moved quicker than a jackrabbit around the table, punching him (gently) in the stomach. Still, Tsumugi keeled over, wheezing slightly. 

“Natsume-ku~un, that really hu~urt?! It’s the holidays?! You should be nicer! Smile, smile!” 

Natsume grabbed Tsumugi’s arm, twisting it behind his back, without a care in the world, as if this were child’s play, as if it were something that happened every day. He kept twisting, even as Tsumugi whimpered a little. 

“A-Alright, I give! It’s whatever you w-want it to be, right? I really can’t understand you at all, Natsume-kun!” 

Natsume let him go, smiling as Sora picked up a mug; both of them acted as if Natsume didn’t just nearly kill Tsumugi. “It’s hOT, so please be careFUL. Please blow on it before taking your first sIP.” Natsume picked up his own mug, eyeing Tsumugi, who straightened. 

Sora dutifully, like a good boy, he thought, blew on the hot chocolate—no, the witch’s brew—a few times before finally taking a sip—and his eyes lit up like fireworks. Natsume sighed wistfully as Sora drank a little more, messily slurping up one of the marshmallows. 

“Shisho~! Whatever it is, Sora doesn’t care, because it’s really, really good! HiHi~!” 

Tsumugi didn’t blow on his, shakily taking a sip as well. “... Ah, it’s good, Natsume-kun. This might be the best thing I’ve ever had in a long time.” 

“I’m glAD, Sora, that you could enjoy it to such an exTENT. Your praises mean the most to mE.” 

Tsumugi tilted his head. “Ah, what about me~? Natsume-kun!” 

Natsume turned on his heels, to the little paper tree that Sora had set up. It seemed Tsumugi had set two different, similarly sized boxes beneath it, and so Natsume moved his own gifts underneath it. Sora, who had been preoccupied with the hot chocolate and had finally finished his mug, looked over at the movement. When he realized what Natsume was doing, he hurriedly set his mug down on the table. It clattered, but he moved back over to the table he had been at in the first place, before either of them entered. 

He picked up his messily wrapped gifts and knelt down after moving over there, setting them in between the gifts from Shisho and Senpai both under the tree. He smiled wide, eyes mostly closed. 

“Shisho! Senpai! This is the best first Christmas ever for Sora!” 


End file.
